God's World
God's World Of all the elders that have granted access to their land, the trainers in Marvel are especially lucky to have gained the trust of the Gods. One upon a time the Gods ruled the land, but now they hide away in a corner of Marvel, only ever talking through other breeds and rarely in their own forms. There is much to do in the God's realm - read below to find out more about the activities available. Top Player + Top Horses The Gods understand human curiosity and will grant you knowledge on which trainers on Marvel are the richest, have the most points and who has the most referral points. They'll also allow you to see the best horses on Marvel - judged by highest points and highest level. You can also choose a specific breed or just look at all the horses on Marvel combined. The Gods will also allow you to see the youngest horses on Marvel - again, this can be filtered by breed. Celestial Quests Few of the Equine Gods will show their true forms to humans, yet the Twins are happy to. They await you in their small garden full of beautifully organised trees and flowers like no human has ever seen. Rare berries grow from the trees that surround the pair. Despite the tidy appearance of the place the Twins are incredibly careless and lose items all the time! It's up to you to find whatever they ask for, which could be any item known on Marvel, and return it to them in 60 Minutes. You'd better hurry because this pair gets cranky very quickly! If you manage to find the item they want, you will be rewarded handsomely with either Marvel Coins or items (or both!). Mythical Cavern Hidden away in the Celestial Mountains is a small cavern full of old treasures. No one knows who hoarded all these items but the Gods have decided to return them to the brave trainers who make the journey there. Twice a day you may travel there to receive a random gift: *''Dark Purple Bridle'' *''Green Saddle'' It is apparent that the number of gifts you receive can vary too, from 1 to 3! It's all luck of the draw. Mythical Plains The Gods welcome trainers who want to try their luck at capturing some rare horses from the Mythical Plains. However, it is no simple task; these horses are wild to their bones and won't be caught easily. Once a day you'll have 3 chances to capture a variety of breeds, including some rare Crossbreeds: *''Friel'' *''Alanee'' *Ari *''Salanee'' *''Reil'' *''Lorzal'' *''Syline'' Beauty Contests Here in the God's World trainers may enter their horses in a Beauty Contest. The contest ends at 00:00 every Sunday, at which point prizes are handed out. Prizes include Marvel Coins, Marvel Cash, Beauty Marks and a Free Upgrade! "What are Beauty Marks?" Beauty Marks are the main prize at the Beauty Contest and can only be received by placing in a Beauty Contest. A horse can have up to 5 Beauty Marks. The more you have the more likely that horse is to produce rare coloured foals, so they are über important! "How do I Win?" Another valid question! Trainers on Marvel Horse vote, Basic Trainers can vote 30 times a day, and Upgraded Trainers can vote 60 times a day. As a perk to voting, each vote will earn you $10,000! So if you reach your voting limit you can earn yourself $300,000 'or '$600,000 'a day! Well worth the time. There are three different contest tiers you can enter: *'Beauty Contest - ''Entry cost: $''100,000.'' 1st Place Prizes: ''50% of the contest pot & 3 Beauty Marks on the winning horse. 2nd Place Prizes: ''30% of the contest pot & 2 Beauty Marks on the winning horse. ''3rd Place Prizes: 20% of the contest pot & 1 Beauty Mark on the winning horse. *'Silver Beauty Contest - ''Entry cost: $5''00,000. 1st Place Prizes: 50% of the contest pot & 3 Beauty Marks on the winning horse. ''2nd Place Prizes: ''30% of the contest pot & 2 Beauty Marks on the winning horse. ''3rd Place Prizes: ''20% of the contest pot & 1 Beauty Mark on the winning horse. *'''Platinum Beauty Contest -'' Entry cost: 3 Marvel Cash. ''1st Place Prizes: ''A 3 month upgrade, 3 Beauty Marks and 50% of the Marvel Cash pot. ''2nd Place Prizes: ''20% of the Marvel Cash pot & 2 Beauty Marks on the winning horse'. ''3rd Place Prizes: '''10% of the Marvel Cash pot & 1 Beauty Mark on the winning horse. Category:Worlds